Caught In A Stranglehold
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's Total Drama World Tour and Owen's got a very special secret admirer waiting for him down at the cargo holds. However, this will be one ordinary experience that Owen will never see coming. At all. Secret admirer will be revealed in chapter 2. Owen/? Two-shot. Takes place after the episode, "Greece's Pieces". Mystery admirer revealed on Chapter 2!
1. Owen's Got A Secret Admirer?

**"Caught In A Stranglehold"**

 **Rated T  
**

 **Pairing: Owen x ?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of it's characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I got a request telling me to do a fic with Owen and someone else in it, so I figured, lets do this right away. I'm not supposed to reveal the plot to you, but you'll find out what it exactly is in the next chapter. Anyway, this will be a simple two-shot I know you Owen fans will enjoy! Now, on with the fic!**

 **P.S.: I forgot to mention that this takes place on Total Drama World Tour after the episode "Greece's Pieces". Once again, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Owen's Got A Secret Admirer?!**

* * *

The competition was getting more intense and intense than it already was. In the country of Greece, there was a whole lot of grit, a whole lot of guts, and a whole of tears shedded around the playing field.

Grit in the form of the hours teams had spent running over hurdles without ever having to fall. Guts in the form of hours teams had spent wrestling. And tears of the form of Courtney, who had just learned that Duncan and Gwen had kissed each other behind their back. And it was all because Alejandro had forced Tyler to reveal their shocking secret. It was almost like a fugitive taking someone hostage and pointing a gun to his head until the hostage would give them what the fugitive wants.

Courtney was heartbroken and torn in two. And both Duncan and Gwen were the one to blame. But Duncan wouldn't blame himself. He knew he'd had a reason why he kissed Gwen like that. Apparently, Duncan just couldn't take Courtney's bossy ways anymore. He couldn't the way he was being told to do, how to dress, how to fight in front of Duncan's pet spider. If there was ever a time that Duncan needed to be away from Courtney forever, it was now. Either way, Courtney was not gonna like it. And she didn't.

So as she was being comforted by Heather in the first class plane, both Owen, Alejandro, Duncan and Tyler were returning after their elimination ceremony, relieved that they had another shot at the million. Tyler on the other hand, didn't feel relieved at all. In fact, he felt bad for what he'd had done to both Duncan and Gwen. In fact, if here were to talk to Duncan, the punk would have kicked his ass. Period.

"Oh, man... I'm sooooo glad we get another chance to stay." Duncan said to Owen, who was walking second class with him.

"Yeah," Owen nodded. "I was so nervous, I think I might have lost 50 pounds due to the stress."

"Well, no problem, my amigo." Alejandro said, patting Owen in the shoulder. "I'm sure wherever we'll land next, there will be a whole lot of food for you to have!"

"Mmmmm, now I feel motivated!" Owen exclaimed, bursting with excitement.

As the three men were laughing along with Owen, Alejandro noticed Tyler looking down and all.

"Somethin' bothering you?" Al replied to him.

"I don't feel very good." Tyler cringed again.

"Don't be bothered by what you did." Al said, trying to comfort him. "You actually did the right thing."

"Yeah, well I didn't want to do this in the first place." Tyler scowled. "Sorry about what I did, Duncan..."

"Shove that apology up your ass. I don't need it." Duncan muttered at him, before leaving Tyler behind.

Suddenly, all Owen, Duncan and Alejandro ended up ditching Tyler all by himself. He had no one to blame but himself for causing all of this.

As they entered second class, the three men noticed a note laying right on the bench that said "For Owen".

"Hey, someone left a note for you!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Really?" Owen raised an eyebrow. "This is weird."

"Good enough for me, check it out." Alejandro said, grabbing the note for Owen to read.

With perfect eye-level, Owen read the note from head to toe.

 _ **Dear Owen,**_

 _ **I think you're cute. You and I have a lot of common. Meet me down at the cargo plane at 8 p.m. when no one's looking.**_

 _ **Signed, your secret admirer**_

Both Duncan and Alejandro had sent out an "Ooooooh" for sure. Of course, it wasn't too long after Owen and Izzy had broken up due to Izzy going into some kind of brainiac phase. The breakup definitely hurt Owen a little, even though he actually got over it with a huge breakfast Chef had made for him.

Owen, to be honest, was shocked with a blush on his face.

"Looks like you got yourself a little crush there, my amigo." Alejandro smirked.

"I really do?" Owen raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought you would go on the rebound that fast!" Duncan chuckled. "You sly dog!"

"I... really don't know what to say..." Owen gulped. "I mean, I just got off from a relationship from Izzy, and I'm not sure if I'm over her yet."

"Oh, you're way over her." Alejandro nodded. "I saw how the way you put down those pancakes, even though I wanted some myself. I'm not gonna lie, you have the appetite of a hungry bull when it comes to eating. Trust me."

"Yeah, I really do, don't I?" Owen nodded as well.

"Yup, and I'm pretty sure your secret admirer digs a big guy with a lot of food on his plate." Duncan reminded him.

"She does?" Owen gasped.

"Totally." Alejandro nodded again. "And we're gonna help you nail her! Shall we, Duncan?"

"No prob." Duncan smirked.

Somehow, they set Owen down on the bench while Alejandro dug onto the cabinet. And while Duncan had grabbed his comb to brush off a little of Owen's hair, Alejandro came back with a dollop of hair gel to rub on his hands. After he was finished rubbing his hands, Alejandro used the remains of his hair gel to rub all around the fatboy's hair back and forth, leaving Owen with quite a wavy hair-style. With hair quite like his, he looked like a male model coming from a magazine. If that is, if Owen was modeling for a plus-size male model magazine.

He looked suave as ever.

"Oh yeah, Owen's definitely ready." Duncan nodded.

"Totally." Alejandro nodded as well.

Suddenly, Owen started to look in the mirror (basically Alejandro's mirror) and was impressed by the hair job his two teammates done on him.

"Wow, hey there, good lookin'..." Owen smirked at the mirror. "Whatcha got cookin'?"

"Okay, now that you're all revved up and ready to go, it's time my friend." Duncan smirked at the fat boy.

"But I don't have my watch..." Owen muttered.

"I meant, it's time to meet your secret admirer!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"But it's not really 8 p.m. just yet!" Owen reminded them clearly.

"Is it?" Alejandro gasped. "Ay caramba, we really need to find a clock in this place."

"But it's no problem at all, guys!" Owen exclaimed. "The only way I can know it's 8 p.m. is when my stomach starts growling! Believe me, it sounds like a steamboat having the flu. Anyway, wish me luck!"

"Good luck." Duncan and Al said to him as Owen took off on his date.

After Owen left, both Duncan and Al were left in the second class all by himself.

"So, what's next?" Alejandro shrugged.

"I dunno..." Duncan shrugged as well. "I'm gonna go give Tyler a swirlie down at the confession? You wanna come watch?"

"Sure," Al nodded. "It beats just watching Heather rub it in my face from first class."

With Owen gone, Al and Duncan had left to go find Tyler. For Owen however, what his secret admirer had in store for him was one that he didn't truly expect himself.

* * *

 **Well, that goes Chapter 1 of our fic. Things are about to get very interesting in chapter 2, by the way. So far, that leaves us with these questions:**

 **Who will Owen's secret admirer be?**

 **Will it be a guy or girl (just asking)?**

 **Will Owen still be hungry at the end of the store?**

 **Questions will be answered in the next chapter, so feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel.**


	2. The Secret's Out

**"Caught In A Stranglehold"**

 **Rated T  
**

 **Pairing: Owen x ? (look down)  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of it's characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. I got a request telling me to do a fic with Owen and someone else in it, so I figured, lets do this right away. I'm not supposed to reveal the plot to you, but you'll find out what it exactly is in the next chapter. Anyway, this will be a simple two-shot I know you Owen fans will enjoy! Now, on with the fic!**

 **P.S.: I forgot to mention that this takes place on Total Drama World Tour after the episode "Greece's Pieces". Once again, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Secret's Out**

* * *

Owen had finally arrived in the cargo hold looking clean as ever. Unfortunately, the little hair job that Duncan and Alejandro hag gave him didn't last very long. It was totally messy and even some of it had chocolate on it since Owen had brownies. He couldn't help if they were delicious, though.

However, Owen wasn't alone as he also bought a box of unwrapped chocolates (thank goodness) and roses with him.

"Well, this is the place..." Owen sighed. "Now I gotta do is wait for that special someone. I wonder if she likes dark chocolate?"

Searching for a spot to sit on, Owen managed to find a group of wooden boxes forming into a chair. With a sigh, Owen managed to make himself good at home, waiting for his guest to arrive.

"Hmmmm, it's not that bad." Owen shrugged to himself. "Looks a little solid, but I can make myself at home."

Meanwhile, while Owen was waiting around, an unknown source had entered the cargo hold without the fatboy knowing. For some weird reason, the unknown source looked like a silhouette that was sneaking in undetected. The footsteps somehow became silent like a ninja, that Owen didn't exactly hear it from his ears. There was not a peep that Owen had heard. The only thing Owen had heard was the engine coming from the plane itself.

While he still wasn't looking, the unknown silhouette had moved from box to box as if he/she was Solid Snake from _Metal Gear Solid._ While Owen wasn't looking, the unknown silhouette managed to hide on top of a wooden crate by lifting the lid and easily stepping in.

But while he/she closed the lid, Owen was startled by the sound.

"Agh!" Owen yelped. "Who's there?"

Quickly, Owen managed to look around all over the cargo area to see where the noise was coming from. Surprisingly, he didn't get out of his seat to check. He was quite curious where the sound was that kinda spooked him out of his crate-created chair.

"Huh, must've been a rat." Owen shrugged.

Suddenly, he looked at the clock, realizing it was only 8:05, only 5 minutes after his arrival. The fatboy started growing a little impatient, yet grew a little calm about it.

"Oh great Roman Reigns, when is she already getting here...?" Owen groaned. "I swear, 5 minutes is already starting to feel like forever." But then, Owen started getting a little sleepy. "But I'll guess I'll make most of the wait then with a little nap..."

Scooching to the seat a little closer, Owen budged himself between the two seperate crates like he was being tucked. And then, he started closing his eyes for a little power nap.

"There we go," Owen sighed. "Nothing feels more comfortable... than a nap... down at the cargo holds..."

But as soon as he closed his eyes, however...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"BOO!"

Owen had screamed loudly, being crept up by the voice right behind him. In fact, he was spooked so much, he fell over the crate and onto the floor!

Before he could look up to see what was going on, the unknown source came flying down on the fatboy hard and wide slamming down on his chest hard!

"ACK!" Owen yelped. "Holy Ham on a fryer, that hurts!"

"Oh, pipe down! We haven't got started yet!" The source spoke down on him.

Somehow, Owen was frozen in disbelief when he realized who that voice belonged to. Nicely and carefully, he looked up to see a purple-haired girl with a long ponytail, yellow top, light blue-green pants sitting on top of him. That's when Owen knew who she was!

"Si-Si-Sierra?!" Owen stuttered. "You can't be my secret admirer, are you...?"

"What do you think...?" Sierra smirked.

Just like that, she immediately wrapped her legs around the big lug's neck instantly, choking him very tightly and nicely.

"Accccccckkk...!" Owen gagged. "I'm gonna say... that's a... gaaaaah... trick question, right?"

"Oh, you're just as predictable as Cody, I could tell!" Sierra exclaimed with a vicious smirk.

Without any explanation to begin with, Sierra started locking in her legs tightly and rolled Owen across the cargo floor like a poor helpless victim being dragged around his neck by a strong biker chain. Owen could never tell if it was fun or not, but either way, he started to feel a little sick. Sick on the half that Sierra was rolling him by the neck using her legs, or the fact that he was getting motion sickness from being rolled repeately. Either way, both choices were a complete response, knowing they were the same question.

After Sierra stopped rolling Owen around, Sierra then used her legs to roll her thighs around Owen's neck muscles, giving him a very painful massage. The skin of his neck was stretching so hard, it actually hurt the almost 300-pounder. The skin was actually more than enough to almost rip half of Owen's neck skin completely off. But lucky, not one ounce of Owen's skin was ever ripped off. But he could now say that his skin still remained intact, so that was fun. But in Owen's case, having to be trapped in a psychotic set of legs was not fun at all.

"Sierra... uhnnn... this hurts...!" Owen groaned.

"Aww, that's a shame." Sierra said, feigning sympathy. "Too bad I'm not even finished with you, yet."

"WHAT?!" Owen gasped.

"It wouldn't be fun if ended our privacy this early, will we?" Sierra smirked evilly. "I'm just getting started!"

With Owen's neck still wrapped around her legs, Sierra bent her body over like a backwards crab and sent her hips down, pulling Owen up and down repeatedly. Owen was feeling an ounce of motion sickness moving all around like that. Of course, it was all forced by Sierra. And if that wasn't worse enough, Sierra took his neck and started slamming to the cargo floor side to side, making his head look like a weeble-wobble. He felt the pain go straight to his head intensely. Owen tried desperately to fight back, but unfortunately, Sierra's legs was too strong enough to break free. The only thing Owen could do right now, is wish for the pain to be over.

But Sierra wasn't ending Owen's pain any time soon.

So far, Owen's head was banged across the floor around 30 times, almost nearly making him unconscious. However, the little leg choke that Sierra pulled out on him was already making him close to blacking out.

"Had enough?" Sierra replied.

"I... ackkkkk... can't breathe..." Owen said, desperate for breath.

"Good to know." Sierra winked at him. "Anyway, would you like to tell me the story of how me and Cody had met?"

"ACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK!" Owen gagged while his neck was getting squeezed more tighter.

"Okay, so it is a yes!" Sierra exclaimed. "Anyway, it all started when I first got here on World Tour, and the first time I saw Cody, I was seeing heaven itself! I mean, that hot body, that cute voice and the way he eats bacon is soooooo adorable...!"

"Oh great, I wonder how long she's gonna have this talk for..." Owen thought as he was still getting choked.

Suddenly, the talk began to go on for as long as 45 minutes.

By then, Owen had finally turned dark blue, but yet he was still breathing by some miracle. He was still fighting back, but it still didn't do any good as he was too weak to break out of the leg-induced stranglehold. Sierra was nowhere close to having her speech end, she was still going on and on about Cody.

"...and then, I held him so close!" Sierra exclaimed with glee. "I gotta admit it was so cute! He was almost like a grown-up baby! But suddenly, I wasn't satisfied with him anymore. I figured I'd go with someone who can meet my standards and my size! And that's when you came along. That's when I knew you'd be the one I could have as my little choke toy just for revenge! Yeah, I really want to meet someone who likes to take pain whenever they can take it! I'm glad I chose you! Aren't you, Big O?"

However, there was no response from Owen. He was suddenly giving Sierra the silent treatment.

"Big O?" Sierra replied again.

Yet, still no response.

"Arent you even listening to me?" Sierra said to Owen, looking down at him. "I said, you're the one."

And then, Sierra found the real reason why Owen couldn't reply to her...

...

...

...

...

...he was unconscious.

Apparently, Sierra had her legs wrapped around Owen's neck for so long, his eyes was rolled to the back of his head and lost consciousness. Finally giving Owen a break, Sierra finally managed to let him go, which left Owen laying motionless on the cargo floor.

"I see that you're already sleeping." Sierra smirked. "Hopefully, I hope you like what you saw. We should do this a lot more when no one's around. That was totally fun. You up for it, Big O?"

She was now on Owen's lap, still talking down to him. And yet, he still couldn't respond because he was already unconscious.

"Sounds good to me!" Sierra exclaimed with glee. "See you later, Big O!"

With a smile, Sierra had left the cargo room, leaving an already choked-out Owen all by himself in the dark. Sierra couldn't probably care if Owen had died or not, at least it was worth it to her.

 _ **Later at midnight...**_

Alejandro and Duncan were laying down on separate benches, possibly sharing another conversation with each other.

"So, you were really good at soccer, huh?" Duncan replied.

"Totally." Alejandro nodded. "Spent all my afternoons watching David Beckham instructional videos. I even kicked a soccer ball so far, no one saw it come down. That's why I'm good."

"Huh, no wonder I should watch soccer so much." Duncan smirked.

Meanwhile, Owen had finally come back to second class, coughing a little bit.

"Hey man, how was your little date with your secret admirer?" Duncan replied.

"Eh, it was a little... decent." Owen said, lying to Duncan's face.

Alejandro, on the other hand, noticed huge red bruises around Owen's neck, left by Sierra herself.

"Whoa, those bruises look very bad," Alejandro replied. "Are you alright?"

"A little scratchy, but I'm fine." Owen nodded. "Apparently, my date actually likes it rough. Well, that's enough talk, I'm gonna see if there are any painkillers around this plane. My neck feels like hell."

Carefully, Owen managed to sit on another bench, just to sleep it out. Looking at the fatman sleep, Alejandro looked up to Duncan with a smirk on his face.

"Told you it was Sierra." Alejandro smirked. "You know what you have to do."

"Oh damn it, I was close." Duncan groaned as he pulled out a $15 dollar bill and gave it to Alejandro.

With yet another evil smirk, Alejandro kissed the $15 dollar bill like he was kissing Heather and put it in his pocket, therefore enjoying the rest of his sleep. Yet Owen was sure to endure this kind of pain for the rest of his life, now that Sierra was bound to use him in everyway she found pleasing. He was definitely caught in a stranglehold, and there was no way Owen was getting out. And as ironic as this sounded...

...

...

...

...he actually liked it.

* * *

 **Wow, this took a lot of pressure to do, but I had no choice but to get it done. I mean, Owen/Sierra? Yeah, I never saw that coming at all, but hey, you would expect Sierra to do something deranged and psychotic like that. She's like the Brian Pillman of Total Drama. If you don't know who Brian Pillman is, than Google him and find out. That dude's deranged as s**t itself.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome, my friends! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! BOO-YA!**


End file.
